deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Little Red Patch of Blood/@comment-30564209-20170924000039
I skimmed through Ben's review and I expect I will be far more appreciate of this episode than he was, I thought it was really good, a perfect example of how a mid-season finale should work, with a fair balance of completion, development and set-up. Look, it pains me to keep doing this, but I have to give the worst butler trophy to Ben, once more. His story is just always the least captivating for me, despite the development it got in this episode. I actually enjoyed Ben's stuff, it just so happens I always enjoy everyone else more. I know LIKE all of the three other butlers and find them to be interesting, compelling, fun characters. Ben just sort of exists... You have half the series to fix that (which you have already written, lol), so here's hoping my opinion of him changes. I'm glad that we now have a better idea of who Val is and what she's up, when in those first two episodes it was honestly so confusing. I'm glad Ben knows the truth already and look forward to see them taking on one another, and what exactly Val's revenge plan is, as the next half-season progresses. As for Ali, I was a bit over her depression, and honestly, for a while there, I figured she might take her own life as the episode neared its completion. Once she got to the stairs though, I figured someone would push her. I thought you guys would try to make a mini-mystery out of it, and I am honestly glad you didn't, and it still managed to surprise me, for I'd forgotten all about Silvia at that point. I really am quite curious to know what the fuck is wrong with that bat, and obviously this has something to do with Jorgio, not wanting his seed in the world. I'm both kinda glad and a little sad Ali doesn't get to have her baby. Oh well. I trust your creative decision. And lol at how Silvia now fucks off for a while, ha. Really wish she hadn't been in all six episodes, sorry... Does she just re in 211 now?? I'm gonna award Josh with the best butler trophy in this episode, with the adendum that Rena and Joe actually cut it pretty close in the race. Josh has just been consistently a treat this season, I like ALL of the things he's got going on at the moment: his cute relationship with Brad AND the impending threats of both Greg and Juan, the frienemyship with the awesome-ass Selena, and the harsh feelings for Jo and resulting resentment towards Rena. Josh is having a pretty good season, and I can now see why you decided to make him the second lead (other than the fact that, at the time, Josh WAS pretty much the only guy left in the community other than Joe). It's actually hard to surmise that A Josh is so likable in a friend-fiction, when he typically portrays the obnoxious, villainous characters. Even in DS he was kinda douchey. So Josh not only gets the trophy for this episode, but for the whole half-season as a whole. That being said, Joe absolutely gets an honorary award for the best-developed character. Joe is fun and intriguing now, his backstory serving as a good overarching mystery working in the series' favor, and his personality being more diverse and alluring. I enjoy all of his relationships (with the butlers, with his foster family, with Jo, with the Littles, etc.), am very curious to know just what the hell happened with Silvia and Lily and how Jorgio and Rochelle factor into it, and I will even excuse his alcoholism and the Jovisions because I know that's just your way of making sure Jo features in every act even if the real one doesn't have much to do in a particular episode. Joe was not particularly interesting in season 1, especially during the first half, so it's really great to see that you managed to turn it around, as we all know much too well that lead characters are hard to write for. Which brings us to Jo, who doesn't usually get her own para but I figure she merits one. Only recently did I realize Jo's mystery was a series-long one, which is pretty cool, and I hope it's worth the wait. I didn't like how she ditched Selena (bitch), but I loved her drunken breakdown and elaborate phone message. Lol I actually thought for a minute there Josh would get it and sympathize with Joanna and forgive her (cos yeh no way she was going to jail, not this soon anyway). Sigh that the phone discharged. It's for the best ofc. Which leaves Rena. Seems fitting that this affair would come to an end in the mid-season/series finale. You told Ben that Rena and Liz would go their separate ways, with new stories, in the coming episode, and I look forward to that, let's see where this takes us. I actually thought that they'd be done for and that Eli wouldn't be able to catch them, but lol, that one last time... I agree with what Ben said about Liz's coming clean, that she didn't love Rena but that she felt highly of him, for becoming her safety raft during unhappy times, whilst remaining her usual cold self. I enjoyed their relationship plenty, but am glad it didn't blossom into a full-blown romance. I like it for what it was. As for the consequences, let's see. Can Eli kindly fuck off again? I liked him much better when he was absent. Another thing that could/should kindly fuck off but won't cos yeah every episode is posted is the damn fairytale references. Or should I just stop reading the summaries? Cos God do they make me wanna poke my eyes out. Anyway, with this episode, the Christmas theme didn't quite pop as much as the Thanksgiving theme did in 202, which is fine, because that was a filler episode anyway. There was so much going on in this one that it makes sense how the action would overshadow the setting. Great job so far on the first half of the series, guys. One more thing before I wrap up though: please, please stop pushing me to read. I have been reading, I have been reviewing, and I have been enjoying it. I don't need constant reminding of it anymore, let me just do it in my own time. I didn't read for a good five days there or so between 204 and 205 because I wasn't home. Didn't even have my PC with me. I'm not gonna flake out again, but I do have other stuff, including other FF's, going on, and I'd like to be able to start up a conversation with you two regarding anything without being met with a blunt "read 20?". Or being told I can't do this or watch that because I have to read. That's all.